


Where Is It?

by TigerPrawn, victorine



Series: Mad Bear and Little Pup [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Hannibal Extended Universe, Jealousy, M/M, Madancy AU, Masturbation, Mild D/s, Sexting, Sharing Clothes, assholes in love, directed masturbation, fic is images, gratuitous images of Hugh Dancy's beauty, that poor driver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/pseuds/victorine
Summary: Hugh takes revenge when he sees Mads is sharing clothes with other co-stars. Well, if Mads is going to wear Ben's jacket instead of his cute leather one, Hugh will just keep the damn thing!!Part of the Mad Bear & Little Pup Madancy AU Series - Neither Mads or Hugh are married but have been in a secret casual relationship since King Arthur. As both their careers were taking off they didn't want it all foreshadowed by a relationship and the celeb gossip that goes with it. Both remain single and they see each other when they can on and off over the years. Feels and hilarity ensue.





	Where Is It?

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/39166964601/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/24305790707/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/25301358588/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/25301359148/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/24305790427/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/25301357978/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/25301355648/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/38286854325/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/25301356858/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/38286853925/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/25301356218/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/38286848815/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/38286853635/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/38286853075/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/25301354968/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/38286852585/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/25301354438/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/24305787087/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/38286849325/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/24305786837/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/39166965651/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/24305786677/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/38286848415/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/24305786537/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/39166967311/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/24305786317/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/39166966471/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/39136561282/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/39136560792/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/39136561022/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/39166965221/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/37186490961/in/photostream/)


End file.
